Coffee and Cola
by Seis Fleur
Summary: A series of 100-300 words drabbles for Frobin Fortnight (17th - 30th March). Intended for comedy and fluff, contains puns and pop culture references. Cover art by the fabulous Shurororo on Tumblr.
1. Routine

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Routine**

True, Robin would always love company, every evening, at five-thirty to be precise, with a few slices of cake, lazy chairs on the deck and warm, warm adequately sweet, adequately bitter caffeine. The crew's blond cook had understood Robin's evening routine of this, and much to her delight, he prepared her desserts and coffee before she could even requested to. Of course, the cook would be too busy swooning over their navigator afterwards, before she could even requested him to accompany her. Therefore, she had often made her way up to the Crow's Nest, politely invited their swordsman for a little company, but all she received was a blunt "no, thanks," and the smell of metal - not that she doesn't like it, though.

One particular day - a nice day for coffee and toffees on the deck, I might add - she propped herself onto a lazy chair, with her hair tied up and her sunglasses hovered over her sight, with no book in her hand, only a crumpled piece of green Post-It note with a faint, almost-unreadable scribble of '_no, thanks_'. Robin decided it was a nice day to do nothing but sink into the beautiful evening sun and the usually lovely sea breeze. Moreover, she had finished reading the last chapter of The Rainbow Mist, anyway, and she could take a little break from reading - or maybe it's just a little excuse not to bring out the M-preg dark fiction book she had secretly stashed under her pillow.

A certain handsome blue-haired cyborg came by, his purple Hawaiian-motive shirt two sizes too big for his mechanical body, but his hair was 'Cutty Flam'-ized, just the way he liked it, anyway. He sat on the lazy chair beside her, a bottle of Cola in his mechanical hand. He only smiled as he looked up onto the open sky, as if greeting the sun with that smile. Other than that, he remained silent.

Robin raised her sunglasses over her hairline, as she turned her head sideways. "Franky-san, purple is definitely not your colour," she commented, hinting on his attire.

"YOLO, Robin," Franky replied confidently. "YOLO."

Robin chuckled, and kept her glasses back on. "I like your hair, though. Blue is definitely your colour. I find it very... _super_."

Franky smiled, blushing a little.

* * *

**I've noticed that this universe is a little lacking on Mama and Papa Strawhat, so here it goes. This fiction will be a series of drabbles of around 100 to 300 words each. Since this is for fluff and humor, there will be plenty of OOC, puns and pop culture reference. Not too dramatic, not too heavy. Just pure Mama and Papa Strawhat's fun.**

**I hope you enjoyed that, don't forget to follow and favourite if you did, but if you didn't I hope you'll come back tomorrow (: Stay awesome guys!**


	2. Hair

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Hair**

"No. You are not getting an undercut, Robin!"

Being the younger one between the two girls on board, Nami always hated it when she needed to disagree with Robin. It didn't happen often, thankfully, as Robin was always one of the most mature crew member in this dysfunctional group of lovable freaks, but she found Robin requesting an undercut being too deviated from her personality. Oh, don't get her wrong, though. Nami loved how Bellemere looked pretty badass with coloured hair and shaved sides, but she doubted the look would suit Robin.

"Nami, please," Robin said, already sitting in front of the mirror in their bath house, with a pair of scissors in her hand. She had her beautiful long locks parted to one side, and had already secured a handful of locks above her left ear with a spider-clip, ready to be chopped off.

"Why, Robin? Why?" Nami wailed - not really - as she walked towards the archaeologist. "You do realize that a small part of your head is going to be completely bald, you know that?"

"I know."

"And though it would look good on a bounty poster, it wouldn't suit most of your clothes! Robin, you're... you're... _classy_!"

"Haircut doesn't define _class_, Nami. It's how you wear them. Look at Audrey Hepburn with her pixie, and Princess Diana-"

"But why, Robin?"

Robin offered Nami a smile through the reflection on the bathroom mirror. "Because YOLO."

Nami sighed heavily, proceeded into a facepalm. "I don't even have to guess where did you get that from... pervert cyborg. Look, Robin. I love you - trust me, I do - but I'm not going to contribute to your eventful transformation from being fabulous to partially bald-bulous. I don't wanna be responsible for a majestic peacock having one-third of its feathers being plucked off, you know? If you want to get that undercut, have Usopp do it for you, okay?"

And so, Nami stormed off with hints of frustration written all over her face. It left Robin a little disappointed, she only wanted an undercut, why was that so bad? Robin let out a heavy sigh, and secured her free hair with a hair band. She took the pair of scissors on the bathroom countertop, and in one snip, the lock of hair over her left ear was cut unevenly close to her scalp. It clearly didn't look good, not yet, so she called Franky over for help.

"Here's the electric shaver that you wanted," the cyborg said, as he passed her a white electric shaver often seen used by Nami for haircut affairs with the boys - that was Nami for you, navigator, meteorologist, cat burglar, accountant, and hairdresser of the Straw Hat Pirates with a Bachelor Degree in Bargaining and Ripping Off.

She shaved off the uneven layers of her hair above her left ear, and when she was done, she smiled into the mirror. Satisfied, she turned to the cyborg behind her. "So, what do you think?"

Franky held a thumbs up. "You look _super_ hot!"

* * *

**As much as I love the idea of Robin with a pixie haircut, I love the idea of Robin with an undercut too. Imagine returning to that after her two years with Dragon.**

**Follow and favourite if you enjoy! Stay awesome (: and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	3. Fight

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Fight**

Although Luffy enjoys a game of tag with Chopper, or fishing with Usopp on a normal lovely day on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, there are not very uncommon instances that Luffy would also enjoy the companionship of Robin, who was almost like a mother figure to him more than an older sister. For one, Robin would always share him her dessert, when Sanji's being too stingy, blabbing things that sounded like 'you already had too much' or 'we'll run out of food supply'.

"I'm the Captain, and everyone should listen to the Captain!" He blurted out his reasoning as she approached him on the deck with a plateful of cempedak fritters and a tall glass of iced coffee. She seated herself on the bench on ther mast, releasing her ballerina flats onto the grassy deck and folded her legs for comfort.

"You can have some," she smiled, offering her cempedak fritters to the rubber captain. "I won't tell Sanji-san, it'll just be our little secret."

Luffy's face brightened, as he plopped himself on the ground beside Robin's knees and reached carefully for a piece of cempedak fritters. There is a limit of how childishly gluttony you should act around Robin or the others, and Luffy clearly knows his boundary. He was about to ask for Robin's iced coffee too, until he realized that he doesn't like coffee at all.

The condensed water droplets slid down the edge of her tall glass, due to the sunny sun, most probably. A rather large figure stepped into the path of the sunlight, shedding Robin and Luffy like a shadow of a statue. Robin sighed, while maintaining her relaxed posture. "Luffy, before I forget, can you tell Shipwright-san here that his stock of Cola takes up too much space in our shared fridge?"

"Mmhh?" Luffy scratched the back of his head, confused. Unable to comprehend the situation yet, he turned his head over to Franky, who had taken a seat on the grass with a guitar to complement his treble clef-styled blue hair. "Franky, Robin says your Cola stock space fridge shared too much."

The cyborg frowned rather annoyingly. "Well, tell Nico Robin that Cola is important to fuel the ship's Coup De Burst and other _super_ weapons, and that she doesn't need space in the fridge anyway."

Luffy turned to Robin, who is obviously within Franky's listening range - why would he (and she) needed Luffy to 'tell each other messages' anyway? "Robin, um, Franky said Cola weapon Coup De Burst-"

But Robin had interrupted him before he even finished his failed attempt of delivering a message, "Well, tell Franky I needed the space for my iced drinks, and my cakes, and my berries-"

"Um, Franky-"

In which Franky immediately replied, "tell Robin that she can ask Sanji-bro to prepare food for her, there's no need for storage!"

"Robin, Franky-"

"Tell Franky that I am a grown woman who doesn't need to, and doesn't want to bother Cook-san twenty-four seven. And that why not he build his own fridge for his special Cola, and I don't know, take his special Cola to bed or something-"

"Franky, Robin says... what?"

"Ohoh, I see where this is going!"

"Really, Franky? Then where, could you tell me?"

Luffy, oblivious to the tension in the indirect-turned-direct conversation between the cyborg and the archaeologist, stood up on his feet and silenced them both with a stomp. "Enough! Enough! I'm not a Den Den Mushi!"

Franky crossed his mechanical arms over his chest. "This is about your request on wanting _that_ room, isn't it?"

"Oh God, no, Franky! It isn't! This is about you not agreeing that Oscar has no space for Leo Dicaprio in its list of winners!" Robin replied, glaring at Franky.

"Oh, are we going through this again? Your obsession with the Leo Dicaprio thing?"

"It is not an obsession. He deserves an Oscar, and you said he doesn't!"

"I didn't say he doesn't!"

Franky and Robin had fiery nostrils now, if they were to share a Mera Mera fruit, Luffy was certain that the deck would be on fire. He had never seen the two quarreled like this, moreover, about some dude named Leo and probably another dude named Oscar - wait, Leo is a dude, and Oscar is some sort of price, right? Luffy stomped his feet onto the ground again, with a sad frown, and extended both his rubber arms to wrap around the cyborg dan the archaeologist.

He pulled them both into a hug, like a child pulling his mom and dad into a shared warm embrace. "Don't fight, you're not Zoro and Sanji."

Robin and Franky calmed at this, they were surprised how well Luffy is at handling two fighting crew mates - why hadn't he handled Zoro and Sanji this way? Franky smiled, Robin wrapped her arms tightly around Franky and Luffy. And while at that, she swore she heard Franky muttered - or whispered, more like it - in her ear, an apology, and something about the _room_ she had been requesting about.

* * *

**Lol I know. I wrote this before I realized the third day's theme is FLIGHT not FIGHT, dumb eyes of mine. My eyes can detect le oldtime high school crush (even after five years, he's becoming even hotter, _how is that even possible_ - and yeah, we're now both abroad in the same uni doing our postgraduate studies) from one kilometer away but cannot differentiate between 'fight' and 'flight' from like, thirty centimeters away. GENIUS STEFF STRIKES AGAIN.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry it's a little late. I've been up at night trying to write something for the correct prompt, but I got none, so I'll just have to give you this... Take it. Take it.**

**Favourite and follow if you enjoyed it, and I really have things to settle and a paper review to finish writing today and some commissioned writing due the end of this month so I'll probably see you in the next prompt late today or tomorrow. Stay awesome everyone. ;)**


	4. Phone Call

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Phone Call**

"No, you do it!"

"No, you do it!"

The Den Den Mushi tossing competition ended as the blue haired cyborg tried to evade it, but nonetheless he had managed to catch it before it crashes into the floor. After an important piece of furniture broke just about ten minutes ago, he couldn't manage to have another being broken item in the house, anyway. Pieces of blue-and-white ceramic scattered on the floor, along with a messily undone bouquet of fresh daisies, and the paracetamol-infused pipe water in which the ceramic vase was earlier contained with.

"Why do _I_ have to do it?" Whined a tall boy who stood next to him in a hunched posture - no, he was not normally like this - as the boy rejected the Den Den Mushi from Franky. The tall boy was aged around sixteen to seventeen, with quite a blue G-Dragon kind of haircut, a pair of aviators over his forehead and eyelashes to defined for a male. Like Franky, he favoured nothing but outerwear for his torso, a black leather jacket, but he rather not walk around in a pair of speedos, because he has a liking towards cowboy boots, and heck, he needs leather pants to match those. To be honest, he could fit for a role in _The Breakfast Club_ or even _Grease_, well, at least his mother says so.

"Because you're a kid. She forgives kids!" Franky reasoned back.

"Dad, I'm sixteen, and nobody forgives teenagers. I repeat, _teenagers_."

"Yeah, but your mom loves you."

"Sounds like you're implying that she doesn't love you."

"She loves you more, Saul."

"No, she loves you more, Dad. You do it."

"No, _you_ do it!"

_Puru-puru-puru-puru!_ In the midst of their argument, the Den Den Mushi they have tossed between each other rang, indicating an incoming call, and by accident, the tall boy lifted the receiver. A warm womanly voice spoke from the Den Den Mushi. "Hello, dear?"

"He-hello? Is it me you looking for?" The tall boy's speech ended up in a sing-song tune or an old song his skeleton uncle used to sing.

"Oh, Saul, is that you? Is your father around?"

"Um, yeah, hold on... He's just too busy cleaning up your beloved Chinese vase that he broke." The tall boy said all this so fast, Franky froze upon hearing it. Oh godamnit. As Franky was deciding to either strangle his son or give him a merciful fist punch onto his head, the Den Den Mushi gave nothing but silence in reply. "Mom? Mom?"

"Cutty T Saul, don't let your father go anywhere." Oh yes, Nico Robin's voice was cold on the Den Den Mushi, and Franky had just decided that he should strangle their mischevous son, or maybe take all his leather jeans away and only wear speedos for a whole week as a punishment, whichever more entertaining.

* * *

**Cutty T Saul's character is based on exzire (tumblr)'s concept of Frobin's kid. Now that part of my works are done, I'm going to stay in today and do laundry, some room cleaning and you know, getting my zen back. Hopefully I'll be able to write for Kingdom too, today. I probably definitely will.**

**Follow and favourite if you enjoy it, and I'll see you either tonight or tomorrow (: Stay awesome as you are, and thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**(Plugs in some songs from my new favourite band cos they're awesome and their lead singer/guitarist is super cute.)**


	5. Kingdom

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Kingdom**

"Don't let her out of your sight. We don't want Enies Lobby to happen again." That was Nami's last reminder for Chopper before he jumped off Thousand Sunny in a quest to chase Nico Robin and bring her back after she does 'what she wants to do. The little reindeer nodded, as he recalls their life-changing war with the Government about two years ago, and oh, it was heartbreaking to lose a dear comrade. They were docked at a winter island with civilisation, where their captain had unfortunately dragged into a huge feast in celebration of their town's independence day, much to notice Nico Robin was long gone of the party after the appearance of a certain man. Having noticed that after half an hour chugging down meat, he gave his faith to the cyborg of the team to go and look for her, while still having confidence that she wasn't _running away_.

Chopper caught up to Franky about thirty minutes later, thanks to his strong sense of smell. The snow glows white on the mountain that night, not a footprint, to be seen. In a thick leather-like jacket and still, nothing but a swimming gear underneath, he walked barefooted in the snow, following a certain raven haired female who was hugging herself in her winter jacket, while being grateful that she had her pair of Uggs still though Nami commented repeatedly that it wasn't 'fashionable' enough. Thankfully, the cold winter weather never bothered them anyway, thanks to times spent at Baltimore Island, Tequila Wolf, and several other places around the world - meanwhile, Chopper was a born Rudolph.

"Robin, stop this nonsense, let's head back." Franky said behind her, but she continued walking.

"I have to find him, Franky."

"This is pointless. He'll come back later, anyway."

"He nearly killed you while you were young-"

"He is a good man." She turned at him for a while, emphasizing every word. "I believe in him."

Franky had no choice but to surrender to her quest, and Chopper made sure they followed her very closely so that they could protect her from anything. It took another fifteen minutes or so, until Robin noticed a few firework-like spark from a distance. "That must be him!" She quickened her pace, with Franky and Chopper behind her. They arrived at the edge of the snow mountain, where the snowflakes became just a little busier. There were several ice sculptures, the halfway-made bridge being the most noticeable. There stood a man in a long winter coat, with ice sprouting from the palms of his hands. He was singing.

"_LET IT GO... LET IT GO..."_

"Kuzan!" She called, as she stood in a distance, waving her already frozen left hand painfully.

"_The cold never bothered me anyway._"

* * *

**You guys have no idea how long I have been waiting for 'Kingdom'. I'm going to spend some time with #PeronaThePinkGuitar now. Oh, find me on Soundcloud! (username: seisfleur)**

**Follow and favourite if you enjoy it, thank you for the reads and the reviews, stay awesome as you are.**


	6. Name

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Name**

"I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!"

Franky barged into the dining room of the Thousand Sunny, as nearly everyone, except for Nico Robin, were enjoying breakfast. Given that they were docked on an island, NicoRobin, with Chopper's company was in a hurry to get gardening supplies, claiming that he is out of fertilizer and her flowers need urgent tending. The rest of them were, as usual, trying to protect their delicious pancakes and sandwiches - except Law, who claimed to hate bread - from their gluttonous captain, and Sanji, well, being the cook that he is, was still behind the kitchen counter preparing fruit salad.

"What have you found now?" Nami asked as she took a bite off her sandwich.

"This better be good," Zoro added, with a big yawn.

Franky held what seemed to be a yellow seashell, in which they guessed are dials, because otherwise, a sea shell wouldn't be the big of a deal. Franky settled - or rather, jumped - into a chair on the dining table, and started gathering everyone's attention. "Hey, hey, hey, remember a few days ago Robin was so pissed when you guys - Nami and Usopp - asked her to go to the mall with you guys?"

"I remember that," Nami replied. "But she's alright now, right? Maybe she doesn't like shopping at crowded places."

"Wait a minute, sis," Franky was impatient. "You bros are going to be interested in this. I just figure out an interesting secret from her super childhood."

Everyone at the table froze at their spot. No one proceeded even to chew whatever is in their mouth, and only the sound of Luffy's audible gulp of swallowing what could be easily guessed as two whole pancakes. Even Law, the one least interested in the crew's private affairs, turned his head to Franky. Nico Robin had never talked about her childhood, and probably Franky was the only one who got a full story on Ohara back at the Enies Lobby, but besides Ohara and her affairs in the Baroque Works, Robin's survival stories remains mysterious, private and confidential.

"Are you sure you're going to tell the rest of us, this?" Nami asked again, "you know, since she's your _special friend _and all-"

"Nami! Be a sport! This'd be interesting!" Usopp interrupted, an excited grin on his face. "So what's the secret? What's in the Dial? Is it gruesome? Did she really sink warships and Sea Kings?"

"Play the dial! Play the dial!" Luffy clapped his hands over his head excitedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you a Nico Robin with another name..." Franky set the dial on the dining table and pressed it's top, in which it projected a light onto an empty wall in the kitchen, making some sort of a cinematic projector image. The image was rather nineties, very Kylie Minogue and Madonna soundtrack playing in the background. It portrayed an old fashion indoor recreational place, and everyone was weirdly dressed and dancing terribly around thier spot with confettis in their hair. In the middle of the room, on a cafeteria table, there stood Nico Robin, with a cropped denim jacket, a blue mini-skirt, knee-high stripped socks, black Mary Janes and oh, very, very colourful jelly bracelets.

But her attire wasn't the only thing that was in contrast of her current personality. This Nico Robin is blonde, with small curls, and yes, she was wearing a very rare smile.

"...Nico Robin in her late teens. Or as everyone had remember her back then as, Drum Island's culture pop sensation, _Robin Sparkles_," Franky announced in the most host-like voice he could, leaving the others to stare at the projected video with their jaws fell - except Brook, who captured the song so easily.

"_Everybody come and play! Throw every last care away! Let's go to the mall, today!_"

* * *

**What? What's with the look? I told you this drabble series is OOC, filled with pop culture references and the likes! And shame on you if you fail to recognize the reference. Go home and eat candy while youtubing Robin Sparkles, go ahead, do it.**

**As usual, follow and favourite if you enjoy it, thank you for the reads and the reviews, stay awesome as you are, because you are awesome.**


	7. Lyrics

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

_**Background song to YouTube: 'We'll Be Happy' by Aizat Amdan and Zee Avi.**_

* * *

**Lyrics**

Nami would usually be up for a drinking challenge at any party, but not tonight. In her hand was a glass of very fine wine from Iceburg's finest wine collection, to match her elegant black dress - and Luffy's black blazer suit she had picked out for him while shopping earlier, but the captain rather had it on her 'in case she gets cold tonight'. From the rooftop of the new Galley-La Headquarters building, the Water 7 sky looked even more beautiful tonight, decorated by the moon and constellations. As beautiful as the the song that was playing at the little rooftop banquet they are having tonight.

_Oh, my love, I could see right through.  
In your eyes, so dark, I've been a fool._

It was a little formal celebratory party to celebrate Paulie's promotion, as insisted by Iceburg, and even though these were not the kind of parties the Straw Hat would naturally attend to, they wouldn't want to say no, either. Their reply to the invitation, though, comes with a warning, that their captain might misbehave in terms of table manners and, oh, generally almost every kind of manners out there.

_Now I need you here,  
Cause I'm broken now, so long._

Their archaeologist stood a corner, leaning against the parapet with her glass wine. She has been standing there alone for quite a while, far from the uncomfortable wooing of the blonde love cook. Nami wanted to come and keep her company, but she felt the need to keep an eye on their captain, at least, and later cancelled her plans when their new cyborg friend approached the lovely woman instead. There there.

"The suit looks lovely on you," Nico Robin complimented, hinting the pants both genuinely _and_ sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I hate wearing these kind of clothing," Franky complained. Every other man on the rooftop was nicely dressed in suits and shirts too, anyway. "This makes me feel super gay." He fumbled through his clothing, trying to get comfortable in it. There was a flower in his front pocket on a chest, a purple lily. He took it off, deciding where to throw it instead.

She giggled, and tucked her hair behind her ear as she leaned closer. "Put it in my hair, Franky-san."

So he did. She looked lovely.

_Don't get me wrong, I can leave it all behind.  
You know I don't need it, just as long as you are mine._

"You know that our captain wants to take you in as his shipwright, yes?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but not gonna happen, sorry."

"You're too attached to this place, no?"

"It's more than that."

She smiled. "I don't blame you. This place is lovely. It's like the Venice of the Grand Line."

"Right? I mean, don't get me wrong, I can leave it all behind. It's just that..."

Robin placed her hand on his arm comfortingly. "I understand. I would too, leave a life in a beautiful place like this if I needed to save someone's life from being taken away to the World Government." She leaned closer to give him a peck on his cheek. "Thank you, Franky-san."

_Don't walk out on me yet, cause we'll be happy._

* * *

**Here you go, cliche story for the prompt LYRICS. Have you YouTubed the song yet? If not, please do. I've been obsessed much lately for the song, I even got my starstruck moment when the singer Zee Avi liked my video cover of the song... She's the loveliest person on planet earth, I want to meet her someday when I have the chance.**

**And also, Aizat Amdan baru je tweet yang video diorang untuk lagu ni akan keluar hari ini. So Malaysian friends go check it out! Kamek pun sik sabar mok nanga.**

**As usual, follow and favourite if you enjoy it, thank you for the reads and the reviews, stay awesome as you are, because you are awesome. (You knew Robin Sparkles, so you must be awesome.)**


	8. Spontaneous

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

_**Kids, what are you doing here? Alt + F4 kids, ALT + F4.**_

* * *

**Spontaneous**

This particular smell lingering on every surface of The Thousand Sunny on one particular night - sweet, sugary smell - bothers the cyborg a hell lot. He had just tucked the naughtiest of the naughtiest boys - the captain, the doctor and the sniper - into bed, while the swordsman and the cook had eased themselves against each other on another cosy bunk bed - God they are going to be traumatized for life when they wake up in the morning.

"What smell? I don't smell anything," the tall lanky skeleton musician commented after him. Brook was supposed to be on watch that night.

"Something suuper sweet, like flowers, but faint with sugar," Franky described, hoping Brook would come up with a hint.

"Yohohoho, you're right, Franky-san."

"Really? You can smell it?"

"No, because I have no nose, yohoho!"

Franky facepalmed. He cracked his neck, hell too tired for anything, but the smell was still bothering him.

"It might just be Robin-san," Brook suggested, guessing from the mention of a floral smell. Their archaeologist, due to the Devil Fruit she consumed, always does naturally smell like flowers. Well not always, but most of the time, as if she has an adjustable button on her body that could control the degree of the scent - no, button doesn make sense, maybe she controls it in her subconsciousness?

"I'm gonna go check things out then head back to sleep," Franky said, and left Brook to his night watch duty. The perk of having a mechanical nose is that he couldn't locate a smell as much as a normal human would. Well, damn it.

There were noises of splashing water and a voice humming to a French song - La Vie en Flora, no, wait, La Vie en Rose, that old hag Kokoro used to sing the song a lot back when he was still a kid - from the bathhouse. Out of politeness, he simply gave a light knock on the door. "Oi, Nico Robin," because Nami doesn't even sing in the shower, "you're in there?"

He just wants to make sure.

The door swung open all of a sudden, surprising him who had leaned a little closer to the bathroom door. A phantom hand from behind the doorknob were dismissed into blue flower petals. There sat their archaeologist, hair tied up into a messy bun, back leaned against the insides of the oversized bathtub filled with sweet, sweet carbonated caramel water - Cola. "Took you long enough."

Now, if it was Sanji, it would've been a saxophone-based seductive jazz song playing on the back of his head - Niagara falls of blood and haemoglobin shit on the front. But this is Franky, and all he could hear from the back of his head, as Robin tossed him an intentionally crooked and probably very seductive smile with burst of hints, sweet Cola water sliding down the upper of her supple breasts as she raised a little, and the sound of splashing and fizzing Cola as she raised a leg above the water, is something that goes along with the lines of '_oh hot dayum, this is my jam'._

_"_I'm so sorry I stole a little of your Cola supply," she said, shifting aside as if making room for another person in the bathtub. "But come, it would've been a waste if you didn't join me."

He could feel the blood rushing through his head - _damn, please no nosebleeds, please no nosebleeds_ - and through lower parts of his body - damn, hell no. The bulge in his speedo isn't super at all, it's embarrasing, and certainly isn't the first.

You could tell that the seductive archaeologist is a lot seductive when the _kids _weren't around.

"You know, if you want it, you could've just say it," he gave her a rather crooked smile, with subtle hints of naughtiness perhaps, and stripped himself off his clothes. "Though I had to admit, this idea is suuuper hot."

Only having a part of him submerged into the Cola water when he joined her in the bathtub, he hovered over her, the carbonated water making fizzy noises between their skin as they made contact. She carressed his chest and cupped his neck, eyes half-lidded. "The _kids _are asleep?"

"The _kids _are asleep."

* * *

**Caught up to Day 8!**

**Currently listening to Rick Astley's 'Never Gonna Give You Up' just because. Have you heard Zee Avi and Aizat Amdan's 'We'll Be Happy'? Yes? No? What, no? But you said you're going to!**

**Follow and favourite if you enjoy, thank you for the reads and reviews, stay awesome and I love you (:**


	9. Holiday

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Holiday**

While Nami is more interested in sunbathing at the lovely beach just outside their cheap-but-cosy resort hotel, Robin would rather take this opportunity to visit historical sites around the island they were docked at - the lovely island of Bali, Indonesia. Ulun Danu Beratan Temple was less within walking distant, but she remembered having a bicycle that Franky had made for her several weeks ago, and decided to cycle, instead.

So that morning, after ten servings of bubur sum sum, sayur urab and probably some small portions of babi guling, at their merry breakfast, Robin decided to leave to visit the Ulun Danu Beratan temple. The handsome Balinese boy at the reception counter, Ketut, suggested that she should bring a camera, as the view is quite lovely.

As soon as she arrived, she had to agree. The pagoda-like temple stood by the lake so majestically, as if it was floating. She took a few pictures, thinking how Usopp would appreciate the wonderful scenery.

"Excuse me, are you Robin-"

She turned around in response to the light tapping on her shoulder, and raised her sunglasses above her forehead. "Yes?"

There stood two woman of her age - probably - in their vacation batik palazzo pants, excitedly squealing. "It's you! It's really you! We wasn't really sure now that you're not blonde but _ehmagard_ it's really you!"

"Me? Blonde?" And then Robin knew it became and 'oh crap' moment. She quickly put her shades back on. "I'm sorry, you must've been mistaken. Now, if you excuse me-"

"But it's really you, we knew it was you-"

She walked away, but the two women kept pestering her.

"We're big fans of you, Robin Sparkles!"

_Great, splendid, marvelous._ She decided to take off her heels and ran barefooted instead. Upon turning at a small road junction, she noticed more people were following now. Fans of Robin Sparkles, probably. As she was about to cross the road, a Harley Davidson-like bike braked in front of her. The rider, in a suave batik shirt unbuttoned, extended his metallic arm out to her, offering her a ride. _Oh, my cyborg saviour._

"Knew you'd be in super trouble. Hop on!"

She climbed behind him onto the bike, and held onto the cyborg's waist as they escaped the small crowd. "How did you knew I would be in trouble?"

"I overheard some dudes from the resort talking about seeing Robin Sparkles around."

"How very inconvenient. I thought I don't look like Robin Sparkles anymore."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. Even John Lennon is recognizable with long hair and a beard on!"

"Thank you, Franky. I left the bike you made for me at the temple, I'm so sorry."

"Ah, that's okay. I knew how you can pay for that!"

Pay? "How?"

"Beach party, tourist spot they say. Come as my date tonight, kay?"

She smiled. "Would be fun."

* * *

**Let us give a moment of silence for the victims of the MH370 plane disappeared 17 days ago, as our beloved PM Najib Razak announced, with a heavy heart, at the press conference last night that the flight ended up in the Indian Ocean, the loneliest sea on the planet. Let us pray that the Indian Ocean keep them and continue to hug them until we're able to bring them back home.**

**As a Malaysian, I would like to thank all 26 countries for their support and help in the Search and Rescue operation since the plane disappeared from the radar MH370 ago.**

**Goodnight, MH370 )':**


	10. Time

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Time**

"You idiot! You good-for-nothing, stupid, imbecile, shitty marimo-"

That didn't came out from Sanji's mouth. That, instead, came out from the mouth of their ginger-haired navigator, whose hair is already tied up into a neat bun and secured with a lilac flower pin, whose hourglass figure sealed neatly in the knee-length, flared lilac bridesmaid dress, as she gave their swordsman a fistful punch on his head.

"Look, it was an accident! Okay! I'm sorry!" Said Roronoa Zoro in a gorgeously-looking suit. He grabbed Nami by her shoulders. "Promise you won't tell anyone about this!"

"With the price of seventeen thousand Bellies _and_ a new priest! The wedding will start in an hour, damn it Zoro! How could you knock someone out just like that! Didn't I tell you to put your swords away just this weekend?"

"I don't leave my katanas unguarded! You know that! I didn't know it was the priest! I thought it's that jerk who kicked Perona out of the band for the wedding night!"

"How could you stupidly mistaken Absalom for Gan Fall, you idiot! Could you at least save your affairs with Perona until after the ceremony?"

"We'll find another priest."

"What do you mean, _we_? Your fault, you fix it."

"Tch. Fine. I'll fix it. But don't tell anyone, especially not Robin and Franky."

"I'm not that stupid. Wait, I'm on board with you. Just to keep you from hiring another idiot to replace the priest."

"Good. Nakamas help nakamas. I saved your ass twenty thousand times already, don't forget that."

"Do you seriously think we have enough time though?"

"One hour is enough time!"

"Where did you keep him? Gan Fall?"

"Oh, in this room. I think. Follow me." However, it took five minutes for Zoro to get to the room he was mentioning earlier, thanks to his awful sense of direction.

But it wasn't the room they were even looking for. While Zoro earned another smack on the head from Nami, they have also found the bride and the bridegroom apparently having a little private time.

"Jeez, thankfully you guys haven't done nothing yet. Aren't you guys not supposed to see each other until the wedding ceremony?"

Franky, the groom, winked at Nami. "Just give us a little time alone."

* * *

**Not my best. ):**

**Gan Fall as a priest is acceptable.**

**Follow and favourite, read and review, and thank you (:**


	11. Alternate Universe

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

"We're gonna be late."

Nico Robin dashes through the living room as soon as Cutty Flam called her, him in a surprisingly smart casual button-down powder blue shirt that had crinkled around the elbow-length folded sleeves and around the waist where he tucked it in, and a forced slim-fit pants that he seemed rather uncomfortable in, and her in an ivory laced dress which covers her chest, flares around her waist and falls on her knees, much like the one Audrey Hepburn wore during an Academy Award event from decades ago, _oh, how she loved Audrey Hepburn_. Her gorgeous raven locks fell behind her gracefully as she stopped by the wall mirror in the living room, the one she had purposely placed there so that the incident of going out with her teeth being decorated with spinach would never happen again.

"Robin, c'mon. We're gonna be late."

She fixed the front parts of her hair, ensuring she wouldn't look extremely boring, and she fixed her eyebrows as well. She fixed every single part of her face,and finally, her teeth.

"Robin, you're super beautiful. Now let's go." Flam, previously leaning against the frame of her front door, toyed with the keys as he leaned over. Time to go means time to go.

"Oh, you're just saying that so I'd be leaving the house with make-up flaws I have overlooked."

Despite Robin rolling her eyes at him, he gave her a crooked smile. "You're super beautiful. And if we're late now, you'll have to live with one make-up flaw at the gig later."

Robin squinted her eyes at him suspiciously. "Don't tell me you stole my lipstick, or else you'll be such a gay."

"Hey, it's not called being gay, it's called being fabulous!" Flam winked at her. "And no, no lipstick involved."

Robin laughed a little. "Do I have to flirt the answer out of you? Or should I just purposely make us late for the gig?"

"If you want Perona to wait," he caught her waist with both his hands, and leaned closer to her. He gave her a quick kiss on her red porcelain coloured lips. His hands cupped the back of her neck for a little, and she allowed him to comb through her hair. He flipped her locks to one side, so they all only fell on her right side, revealing her left pearl earrings.

"Super earrings. But..."

"But?"

He quickly leaned in and bit lightly on her neck, and she was half-giggling through being ticklish and half-struggling to loosen his embrace. She managed to push her back after a light punch on his shoulder, and all he did was laugh. "A hickey is the best make-up flaw!"

"Genius, Cutty Flam. Genius." She quickly turned back to the mirror, and inspected the reddened spot on her neck. "I hope no one will fuss about this, it's embarrassing."

"We're late, you got your make-up flaw."

"Cheap tactic you used, though. At least this isn't Twilight."

"Hey, your hair looks prettier that way."

"That wasn't your intention." She picked up the keys to her house on the key hook by the mirror, and proceeded to Flam again. "Come, that little pink-haired rockstar won't wait for us."

He stepped out to her doorstep as he waited for her to lock her front door. "We have VIP passes. Neon Lights VIP passes. She'll wait for us, at least for the Made In The USA song we wrote for her."

"Yeah, I suppose." Done locking her front door, she kept her keys in her little laced clutch and caught up to Flam, who was walking away to his Volvo parked in front of her porch. "Flam?" She called out, and Cutty Flam turned. With a swift movement, she puckered her lips and pressed her lips hard over the fabric below Flam's collar. Once she pulled away - leaving Flam surprised - she giggled at the red lipstick stain she left.

"What? What?"

"You gave me visible hickeys, now we're even!"

Flam watched her enter the front seat from the other side of the car, with his mouth still open, surprised at how she gave a spontaneous devilish payback. "Um, can you do that again? But you know, leave a stain over here, you know, just above my waist."

"Oh, Flam, that's very _unromantic_."

* * *

**This is actually a spin-off from Ask Your Heart, if the ending would be with Robin ended up dating Flam because he's such a sweetheart, you hear? I just realized I haven't yet to change AYH from 'In Progress' to 'Complete', so I decided to write a sequel chapter maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow. By the way, yeah. Spot the references!**

**Follow and favourite if you enjoyed it, and stay awesome as you are (:**


	12. Hero

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Hero**

Usopp shoved a microphone onto Robin hands, but it didn't matter that he was being just a little bit friendlier - the sniper usually would respect her like an older sister, or a _mother_, but more of an older sister. Furthermore, Usopp was probably a teensy bit drunk, everyone knows he's not great at handling alcohol, yet Nami challenged him to take a grande shot of a vodka mix they had ordered. Their captain, however, aren't allowed to touch any alcohol - not like he was interested to, anyway.

The loud booming bass voice from the speakers of the spacey dark room made Robin a little uncomfortable, but everyone else seemed to enjoy themselves. Nami had just finished a terrible duet with Sanji on some Bon Jovi song, which only had Luffy headbanging the entire karaoke session - _oh, you little straw hat not-so-punk punk_. It was Robin's turn now, but despite Sabaody Karaoke House having a wide range of karaoke songs to choose from, including some Kuch Kuch Hota Hai soundtracks and even dangdut - _like Robin would choose a dangdut song_ - but she barely knew any song, really.

For that she felt a little old. "Oh, I only know Russian songs-"

"I picked you a song!" Nami said excitedly, raising her hands with a remote in her palm, and then shoved herself next to Luffy, who was munching a bowl of chips for himself. The wide screen projected a scenery, with the title of the song written in dramatically clear font.

"I don't remember this song," Robin said, cluelessly gripping her microphone. She didn't know how to reject singing this song, _oh hell._ She should've mentioned earlier that she could rap Nicki Minaj instead - the last time she didn't had the chance to show her skills, with Enel, who could just be Eminem.

"Oh, oh!" Franky snatched another available microphone away from Brook, and stood up. "Don't worry, Nico Robin. I know this song! Let's duet. I'll help you out!"

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah_

An Enrique Igelasias' song actually isn't half bad with Franky's dramatic vocals and Robin's husky voice.

* * *

**300 to 500 words, she said.**

**Follow and favourite if you enjoyed it, and stay awesome as you are (:**


	13. Starlight

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**Starlight**

"Well, you're up very late."

Robin offered a smile as she looked up from a certain blue book she was reading. Enter the cyborg with a much decent hairstyle, and with a bottle of Cola in his hand. He sat on a lazychair next to the archaeologists'. Naturally, at night, the Thousand Sunny wouldn't be lit up with unnecessary lighting just in case an enemy is near. The only burning lamp around the deck of the Thousand Sunny was above Robin's head, within an acceptable distance that enables her to read very clearly.

"Are you on night watch duty, Franky-san?"

The cyborg nodded with a settling smile. "But the Crow's Nest is getting a lil bit stuffy, so I opened the windows for a lil bit."

"Used to be my reading spot." Robin took a sip of her cappuccino and returned to her book.

Franky leaned back onto the lazy chair, his mechanical palms crossed to pillow the back of his head as he gazed up to the stars-decorated night sky, each of them twinkling like they own the world. He always have thought that those stars in the sky were lighthouses. Millions and millions of lighthouses, stuck at the far end of the sky. "What book are ya reading?"

"The Fault In Our Starlight."

"Thriller?"

"Romance between two cancer patients. Almond Grace has thyroid with mets in her lungs, while Augustine Fire has osteosarcoma, but then it became fatal."

"Super tragic," Franky commented, but he would've expected Robin's genre preference, anyway.

"I thought Augustine reminds me of you. Carefree, joyful... and a mechanical body part."

He snorted out a laugh. "What about Almond Grace?"

"Too pessimistic to be Nami." She sipped her warm cappuccino. "If you want me to read it for you, I can start over."

"Sure. That'll be super."

* * *

**Second last for Frobin Fortnight!**

**Follow and favourite if you enjoyed it, and stay awesome as you are (:**


	14. Record

_**One Piece Goda belongs to. Author's notes bottom at.**_

* * *

**(Free Prompt) Record**

Chimney is sixteen years old now.

She would spend her regular day taking alternate shifts with her grandmother as the train station conductor, and then maybe grocery shopping around Water 7 with her dearly beloved rabbit-for-a-cat, Gonbe, or maybe visit his Uncle Iceburg bringing along homemade macarons and Oreo muffins Kokoro baa-san had prepared, or visit the TD shop by canal number 3, past the Sunday market to get herself new TDs.

Sixteen years old and she no longer listen to the Spice Ladies or M'Sync. Instead, her newfound musical love is for indie bands hailing from the North Blue - Matrix, No No Nos, Marina and The Jewelry, and especially Lana Del Sunray. Primarily, it was because of this handsome boy working in the very own TD store - he had introduced her these bands when she had first visited the store to purchase some (embarrasingly) Woman Gaga TDs.

She had since returned to the store to buy new TDs with her pocket money, either earnings from the train conductor job or balance money from grocery errands Kokoro baa-san gave her, and the handsome boy was always there, suggesting her new bands and songs. Sadly, she never knew his name, though. So she determined to ask him on that very particular Sunday.

"Nick. Nick Jonas," says the handsome boy, his ears blushing cherry red.

Chimney sing-songed his name along her walk home that Sunday, skipping through bridges and kissing the cheeks of everyone she met along the way. Nick Jonas, what a beautiful name.

When her beloved hero, Franky Oni-chan and Robin Nee-chan - and the whole Straw Hat Pirates, really - came to visit them in Water 7 two days after, she was excited. She missed them badly, especially Nami Nee-chan whom she could now consult about beauty and whatever it is you could find in a Seventeen magazine.

But she especially couldn't wait to tell Franky oni-chan about the handsome boy at the TD store she had befriended with.

"Franky oni-chan?" She asked, pillowing her cheek on her arms dreamily over the countertop of their kitchen, while Franky was fixing their vinyl record player on the neighbouring dinning table.

"Hmm?" He replied, with a screwdriver between his teeth.

"How do you know if you're in love?"

Franky nearly choked at this question, and placed the screwdriver on the dining table in order to avoid it from being food. "What are ya getting at, Chimney?"

"Well, how did you know that you're in love, with Robin nee-chan?"

"Eh, are you in love with anyone?" He asked, teasing in his voice.

Chimney burries half her face in her crossed arms, looking at him with much embarassment to the confrontation. "Just curious!"

"Ah, it's done." And what he meant by done was the record player that he was so caught up working on fixing for the past few hours. "How did I know I'm in love with Robin? Easy, knew it as soon as I realized that I'd do anything to make her smile," he added, fiddling around with the record player once more. "Pass me the record next to ya."

Chimney passed him the vinyl, and he placed it carefully one the record player. It began playing a joyful song, something that made her swung her legs back and forth to the bass beats, and made her head sway side to side to the rhythm.

Robin entered the kitchen as soon as the song began, initially for a cup of coffee, though. "Oh, you fixed it!" She said with a smile, and he immediatelly pulled her hand with one mechanical hand of his, and the other wrapped around her tiny waist. He spin her around, she giggled along their failed dance moves, and he nearly lifted her when they turned, arm still around her waist, another holding her hand.

Chimney saw the smile on Robin's face, and immediately realized what love is.

The following Sunday, Chimney dressed up nicely in her white sundress, combed her adorable bangs to one side, and visited the TD store with a small packet of chocolate chip cookies she had baked earlier that day, wrapped and sealed nicely in a lime green packaging. The handsome boy, Nick Jonas was still there, this time, with a customized TD with her name written on it.

It was his last day in the TD shop, for he will have to move uptown for the new job at Galley-La. He made her a mixtape TD of Matrix, No No Nos, Marina and The Jewelry and especially, Lana Del Sunray.

And then he told her, that he like her.

* * *

**This is the last prompt for the Frobin Fortnight, which I only had started writing last night in bed, in my phone's Evernote. I think this is the sweetest one I have so far, although it's not centered around Robin and Franky, it's still embodies the two's casual, adult-like romance (adult is not at all equivalent to porn, nope). Chimney is my favourite kid-character in OP. So carefree, courageous, curious and casual.**

**I know that I've promised to change AYH's status to 'complete' once I get the epilogue up, but it's going to take a while... I'm currently in the library with no clue of what to do, to revise my work in a way I don't know how to. On the bright side, my faculty building looks pretty from where I sit.**

**Thank you for reading this short drabble series, though with so little reviews but eh, my one previous Frobin fic ain't so popular either haha. I enjoyed writing this couple, though, because unlike ZoRobin, where you're challenged by the character of a swordsman who's oblivious to anything romantic, Frobin is actually fun to play with - with them staying in character, too. But anyways, thank you, I really like this pairing too apart from Zorobin being number one.**

**I'll see you guys later? Later in the future?**


End file.
